Ni siempre, ni nunca
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: Risako amaba a Miyagi y lo único que deseaba era que él la mirara. Fanfic sobre las razones de Risako para serle infiel a su esposo.


**NI SIEMPRE NI NUNCA**

Lo amaba, ese era el problema. No se trataba de que se hubiera cansado de él o que estuviera insatisfecha en los asuntos de cama, pero el sexo no satisface cuando lo que se desea es hacer el amor.

La magia se había roto unos meses después de su boda. Después de discutir casi siempre por que él llegaba demasiado tarde o que ella quemaba la comida, él comenzó a tratar de llegar a la hora que correspondía y ella aprendió a cocinar. Las discusiones cesaron, pero entonces ya no les quedaba la excusa del sexo de reconciliación y sus relaciones comenzaron a ser vacías y rutinarias.

Luego estaba esa fotografía que Miyagi observaba a cada tiempo. Él le había confiado la historia, ella había jurado que no le importaba porque pertenecía a su pasado. Lo amaba con un amor tan ciego que no se dio cuenta que ese pasado estaba aún presente y cuando lo hizo, pensó que ella sería capaz de reemplazar a aquella persona en el corazón de su esposo.

Pero no lo estaba logrando. Su última pelea había traído el tema a relucir y desde entonces ya no lo sorprendía viendo aquella fotografía, pero tampoco habían tenido una conversación como las que solían tener antes de casarse o se habían sentado después de la comida a ver una película. Él ya no le leía aquellos poemas que aunque no le interesaban le parecían un detalle muy romántico, ella prefería ver las novelas en la televisión que tener que enfrentar aquel horrible silencio que se formaba en la habitación mientras él se sumergía en un libro.

El silencio se estaba haciendo insoportable.

Atormentada por sus pensamientos, salió a dar un paseo y se detuvo en un pequeño café donde intentó relajarse, pero las ideas la perseguían. Por eso se sorprendió cuando aquel sonriente hombre se acercó a ella y le ofreció su pañuelo.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Avergonzada, aceptó el pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas con pequeños movimientos. Después de eso fue inevitable que la conversación se alargara, aunque jamás reveló la verdadera razón de sus lágrimas.

Convinieron en encontrarse otro día, y pronto estuvieron encontrándose todos los días, al inicio solo para hablar, luego él hizo el primer movimiento y le robó un beso. Ella no respondió ni lo rechazó.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que volvieran a verse, él tenía un horario bastante extraño que les permitía encontrarse por las mañanas cuando Miyagi estaba dando clases, pero que lo acaparaba por dos o tres días cada mes. Era el fin de un ciclo, le explicó.

Cuando volvieron a verse él fue muy formal y le declaró sus sentimientos. Ella pensó de inmediato en su esposo, en el amor que le tenía y el resentimiento que su indiferencia le causaba. ¿Seguiría siendo tan indiferente si descubría que podía perderla?

Con un ligero sentimiento de culpa, aceptó los sentimientos del que pronto se convirtió en su amante. No hacían el amor, eso era algo que estaba reservado para Yoh, pero sus encuentros íntimos ocurrían en los lugares más inesperados. Él siempre sonreía y su culpa aumentaba.

Llegaba tarde a casa, muchas veces unos minutos antes de la llegada de su esposo. Ambos preparaban la cena, sin dirigirse una sola palabra. Risako podía sentir el aroma de la colonia de su amante impregnada en su piel, acusándola en silencio, pero su mente estaba llena de reclamos hacia su marido por no darse cuenta.

Culpa y resentimiento eran malos consejeros. Uno de tantos días aquella locura llegó a su punto de rebalse e invitó a su amante a su casa. Ciego de amor y pasión no advirtió todas las señales que rebelaban que aquella no era la casa de una mujer soltera. Risako había tendido la trampa, engañaba a dos hombres, se engañaba a sí misma.

Miyagi llegó a la hora de costumbre y escuchó los gemidos de su esposa que provenían de la habitación, los confundió con llanto y se preocupó por ella. Abrió la puerta preparado para consolarla y en cambio se llevó una sorpresa. No hizo escándalo alguno, cerró la puerta de nuevo y dejó la casa.

Risako comenzó a llorar, mas su llanto no era por haber sido descubierta, ni siquiera por haber jugado con el corazón de su amante a quien luego le dijo toda la verdad. Su llanto había sido provocado por la mirada de Miyagi. En aquellos ojos no habían celos, ni siquiera la repudiaba... aquella mirada había estado llena de compasión. Por mucho tiempo lo disculpó pensando que quizá no la amaba tanto como ella quería, mas reservaba algunos sentimientos para ella. Su compasión no hizo más que demostrarle que no le reservaba suficientes sentimientos como para odiarla.

Cuando se quedó sola en la casa, se dio un baño a conciencia e incluso lavó la ropa de cama, empacó las cosas que le pertenecían y se refugió en la casa de sus padres. Su padre se molestó mucho e incluso amenazó con despedir a Miyagi, pero Risako no podía permitir esa injusticia y tuvo que contarles lo que había ocurrido en realidad.

Había dispuesto una trampa que se volvió en su contra. Se había creído una mujer muy madura y actuó como una adolescente caprichosa. Todo estaba arruinado, ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Quizá nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Pasó esa noche en su habitación de soltera. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida y no despertó hasta que el sol de la tarde se coló por su ventana.

Tenía ya una resolución de lo que debía hacer y salvar un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba. Se arregló bien y fue a buscar a Miyagi. Sabía en donde lo encontraría, solía pasar las noches allí cuando sus discusiones eran muy fuertes, pero no había necesitado hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Llegó a la universidad y caminó con seguridad a aquella oficina donde solía visitarlo cuando eran novios. Estaba solo, no le negó la entrada, no desvió su mirada, pero la mas dolorosa de sus conseciones fue la de su sonrisa.

-No he venido a disculparme, tampoco a darte explicaciones o a hacer una escena. Sé que actué mal y estoy arrepentida, pero... -las palabras se le atoraron, así que hizo una pausa para contener su llanto y los reclamos reprimidos- Yoh, es inútil seguir así, lo nuestro jamás funcionará. Vamos a divorciarnos.

Tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir el deseo de tirarse a sus pies y clamar que no era cierto, que podían hacer algo para salvar su matrimonio. El silencio de Miyagi fue eterno.

-Será como tú dices -dijo él con una sonrisa apenada. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, pero ella se giró para ocultar su rostro.

-Haré que te envien los papeles. Puedes regresar a la casa, creo ya saqué todo lo que era mío, pero si encuentras algo yo iré a recogerlo después.

Su corazón terminó de desintegrarse con aquella afirmativa tan directa. No lo había pensado, pero en el fondo esperaba que él tomara la iniciativa y la persiguiera por una vez en su vida.

Salió de la oficina y buscó la que pertenecía a su padre. Él no se encontraba, pero eso no la detuvo. Entró con alguna excusa y se encerró justo a tiempo para ocultar el momento en que su fachada de serenidad se derrumbó.

Se deslizó contra la pared, sus dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos y una sola pregunta resonaba en su mente.

_¿Alguna vez me amaste, Miyagi Yoh?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todas las parejas de Junjou Romantica me parecen adorables, pero a veces me atrae más la complejidad de los personajes secundarios, aquellos de los que casi no se habla. Risako es una de ellos. Algunos de los detalles de su relación provienen de las ideas de Made, quien hace de Miyagi en nuestro rol y que por una conversación fue que este fic nació.<em>**


End file.
